


Go to Japan

by glitergods



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ash goes to jaoan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitergods/pseuds/glitergods
Summary: Setelah membaca surat dari Eiji Ash bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit untuk mengobati luka tusuk yang disebabkan oleh Lao.
Relationships: Brothership - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Go to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Karena aku tidak puas dengan ending yang di anime, maka terciptalah cerita ini :D

"ASH!"

Sing berlari menuju Ash yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, Ash mendengar suara Sing memanggilnya untuk tetap terjaga. Tangannya masih berada diperut, menekan lukanya agar darahnya tidak banyak keluar. 

5 menit setelah menelpon ambulan, akhirnya suara sirene terdengar. Orang-orang keluar dari mobil membawa tandu dan mengangkat Ash. Mereka langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk menutup lukanya Ash. "Ash bertahanlah." Ucap Sing lirih.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Ash langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD. Sementara Sing menelpon Max dan Cain agar datang ke Rumah Sakit. 

"Sing!" Max memanggil, nafasnya masai akibat berlari dari parkiran, "𝘏𝘢𝘢—Ash. . . B-bagaimana?" Sing memberikan air minum kepada Max yang langsung diminumnya dan 'tak lupa berterima kasih walaupun lirih, "tenanglah 𝘱𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯, Ash pasti baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tertusuk di bagian vital, tapi si bodoh itu pasti kehilangan banyak darah."

Cain datang bertepatan saat dokter keluar dari UGD. "Dokter! Ash baik-baik saja?" Max dengan cepat bertanya. Dokter melepas maskernya, menghela nafas, "Dia baik-baik saja luka tusukannya tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi, karena lambat diobati ia kehilangan banyak darah." Max, Sing, dan Cain menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Lalu perawat disana keluar bersama dengan brankar Ash untuk dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

Pukul 1 malam di New York, Ash terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Max dan Sing sedang tertidur di sofa. Ia sedikit menyesal karena membiarkan dirinya hampir mati begitu saja. '𝘌𝘪𝘫𝘪 𝘮𝘢𝘢𝘧𝘬𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘬𝘶.'

"Hoi Max."

"Max, bangun. Ambilkan aku minum. Aku haus." Ash mencoba membangunkan Max tapi respon yang didapat hanya berupa dengungan. Kesal karena Max tak kunjung bangun Ash melemparkan bantalnya tepat ke wajah Max.

"GAAAHH!"

Ash mendengus, membangunkan Max ternyata susah sekali. Apa ini salah satu alasan kenapa Jessica bercerai dengan Max? Hm, sepertinya Ash tidak bercermin. Padahal ia juga sulit dibangunkan.

"Ck, kau tidur seperti orang mati, Max. Cepat ambilkan aku minum. Aku haus sekali daritadi." Max hanya memutar matanya malas, lalu beranjak mengambilkan minum untuk Ash. Menyerahkan segelas air putih ke Ash dan diterima dengan senang hati. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Ucap Max memulai pembicaraan.

"Lao menusukku. Aku lupa karena apa, tapi kalau tidak salah dia ada menyebut nama Sing sebelum mati."

"Hoo begitu, lalu kenapa kau tidak datang saat Eiji pulang? Ia mencari mu terus, tahu? Walaupun dia tidak bilang, tapi matanya sibuk mencari dirimu." Ash menoleh ke kanan menatap bulan purnama yang menyinari gelapnya malam. "Aku tidak ingin Eiji dalam bahaya lagi. Selama aku terus bersamanya, aku hanya akan membuat dirinya dalam masalah dan membahayakannya. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjauh, agar dia aman."

"Tapi itu bukan keinginan mu yang sebenarnya 'kan?"

Ash tergelak. Benar, itu bukan keinginannya yg sebenarnya. Ia ingin bersama Eiji. Berdua dengan Eiji. Selama-lamanya. Tapi, jika ia bersama Eiji itu hanya akan membahayakan Eiji. Ash tidak ingin melihat Eiji bersimbah darah hanya untuk melindunginya. "Kau benar Max, aku memang ingin bersama Eiji ta—"

"Maka, egoislah."

Egois? Bolehkah? Apa dunia akan membiarkan mereka bersama kali ini? Apakah mereka akan membiarkan dirinya bersama dengan Eiji? Eiji, Eiji, Eiji, temannya, kakaknya, orang yang selalu jadi tempat berpulang dirinya, orang yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya kala lelah, orang yang akan memeluknya dan mengatakan; '𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘴𝘩. 𝘪'𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.'

"...Ash hei kau dengar aku?"

"Max, pesankan aku tiket pesawat ke Jepang. Sekarang."

**Author's Note:**

> apa yg lagi kutulis ㅠㅠ


End file.
